A Moment Of Comfort
by LycoX
Summary: A bonding moment between Caitlin Snow and Clarissa Stein leads to so much more during a night when comfort is needed the most.


**A Moment**

 **Of Comfort**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing but what you see here, takes place during the first season of the Flash and a week or so after Ronnie and Stein leave. Also, this will be female/female slash so if you don't like that, DON'T READ.**

* * *

Two weeks after her fiance, Ronnie Stein had left for Pittsburgh with Professor Martin Stein thanks in part to General Wade Eiling and the fact that both needed to learn control, and the answer to that was in a friend of Professor Stein's, things had been okay at first for Caitlin Snow until they weren't. As one night two weeks later saw her sitting at home, alone, and on her couch lost in thought and missing her fiance something fierce. The good doctor couldn't help but wonder if her new found friend in Clarissa Stein was perhaps feeling the same way. As she too had had herself a moment of happiness once she'd been re-united with the man she loves only to lose it a short time later thanks to outside forces. A buzzing on the nearby table next to the couch brought Caitlin out of her thoughts and she couldn't help but smile at seeing a text from the very person she'd just been thinking about! _Hello dear, sorry to be a bother, but I was wondering if you could come over for a bit? Sent at 8:31 PM_

 _Is everything alright? Sent at 8:31 PM_ Caitlin sure hoped so!

 _I… No, not really. I was beginning to think of Martin and soon found myself a bit saddened by his not being here. Sent at 8:33 PM_

The good doctor's heart clenched tightly for the older woman as she had been in the same boat and knew how that felt! _I'll be right over. Sent at 8:35 PM_ Promised Caitlin and she quickly got ready and was soon headed out to visit her friend.

Whom was just as much in need of a friend's comfort as she was this night. Twenty minutes later would see her at the front door of the Stein residence and Clarissa would soon open the door seconds later after she'd rung the doorbell and quickly hugged the Brunette in relief. A hug Caitlin quickly returned, the two would stay that way for a short time until Clarissa pulled back and guided her to the couch. Where in front of the couch was a table and a photo album of Clarissa and Martin Stein, and various other people in a few of the photos that were out of place. Causing for Caitlin to reach over and squeeze her new found friend's hand in comfort, getting a grateful look from the older woman in return. "Thank you for coming, though I do apologize if I took you away from anything important."

Caitlin shook her head. "No! No, its fine, I promise. To be honest, I was at home and thinking about Ronnie as well when you texted me.'

Clarissa gave her a saddened smile. "Aren't we a right pair?"

"Yeah… It could be worse I imagine."

"The fact it isn't is something to be thankful for."

"Mmm."

A comfortable silence began between the two with both of them feeling glad they were together on this night rather then being alone and miserable. Clarissa would even get up at one point and put on some music while grabbing a bottle of Wine and two glasses for the two. The two ladies would even start going through the photo album on the table with their barely drinked Wine nearby and even laughing quite a bit. "Wow, its hard to imagine Professor Stein that way back then."

The pictures of him from when he was younger made him seem so carefree and less reserved then what he was now. "Mmm, I suppose I could blame time for making him less carefree and the like. Though, interestingly enough, Martin has always claimed that if it wasn't for a man in a trench coat, we probably wouldn't even be together now."

"Really?"

"Oh yes, Martin has longed to see that man again just to thank him. But it having been years, I doubt he ever will get that chance."

Caitlin nodded at that. "Well, stranger things have happened so it could still be possible." Suggested the good doctor and making the older woman chuckle.

They went through the photos a bit longer before leaning back into the couch with their heads resting against one another and a hand holding the other. "I'm glad you texted me."

"I am too sweetie, I am too."

Things were silent again until their heads shifted, seemingly of their own accord and the two women shared a kiss. Though it was a short kiss, it was one that conveyed quite a bit of emotion into it until the two broke apart and looked away from one another a bit awkwardly. "I'm sorry!" Both said at the same time.

Causing the two of them to chuckle over their timing. "I, I really am, I don't even know what came over me." Admitted Caitlin apologetically.

"Its alright my dear, I'm not quite sure what came over me as well. Admittedly… I did like it."

"Really?"

Clarissa merely nodded. "Wow, I did too honestly." The fact she was't too bothered by that shocked her however.

"Should I be bothered by the fact I'm not bothered by that?"

"Hmm, so I'm not the only one then?"

The two chuckled again and they looked at one another before they found themselves lip to lip again. Clarissa hesitantly touched the younger woman's lips with her tongue and was surprised but happy when she opened her mouth to grant her access. Allowing for the two to deepen their kiss as tongues touched and explored the other's mouths, earning moans from the other two. Their hands caressing the other's face as they made out. The two soon parted for air and looking quite surprised by what had just happened. More so by the fact they both had enjoyed it a great deal. "This should feel wrong, but it doesn't..." Admitted Clarissa quietly.

"Yeah, I'm just, just so tired of being alone." Caitlin hoped that Ronnie could forgive her for this moment of need, of longing.

Something her new found friend was hoping for as well when it came to Martin. The two met in another kiss and quickly deepened it as Clarissa laid back on the couch with Caitlin on top, her hands running up and down her back while at one point she felt her breast being squeezed by the younger woman. And making a moan come from her at the pleasant feeling of it. Clarissa would even return the favor by squeezing the younger woman's breast and gaining a small moan for it. Raising up, Caitlin took off her top and threw it to the side, her bra not far behind and guided her partner's hands to her bare breasts and closed her eyes at the sensation of bare skin on them. "Lovely." Whispered Clarissa as she sat up and flicked a tongue over one and making Caitlin gasp a little.

She soon guided the young woman to her's and Martin's bedroom and the two began to make out once more at the edge of the bed, hands roaming about as they made out and gave attention to the other's neck. "Are, are you sure you want to do this?" Asked Caitlin unsurely and worriedly.

"I am, sweetheart, I am. Are you?"

"I am." Re-assured the woman with a firm nod and making Clarissa smile.

The two soon ended up on the bed with Caitlin feeling pleasant shivers down her back as she felt the older woman's hands on her bare skin. Clarissa found herself on top of the young and beautiful scientist and she quickly raised up to eagerly kiss her. Even helping get her own top and bra off and attaching her mouth to one of the exposed nipples. Earning a pleased moan from the woman as she bit, licked, and sucked on the tit while her hand played with the other one. Clarissa grinded herself on Caitlin's lap and felt herself getting wet down below as her tits were given such wonderful attention. "Ohh Caitlin, that feels absolutely wonderful." Breathed out the woman in pleasure.

Caitlin said nothing as she continued to focus on the tit in her mouth before switching to the next one until she finally placed the older woman on her back and kissed up to her mouth, even biting on the lower lip and sucking on it until she put her tongue in the other woman's mouth. She pressed her core into the woman as they dry humped and made out. Soon, Caitlin took off her friend's pants and underwear and it made Clarissa feel a bit bashful. "I, I know its not great to look at..."

A smile came from the Brunette haired and kind hearted soul. "I think your body looks wonderful." She said softly and seriously.

Hearing that brought a happy smile to the lovely woman's face, though she soon had her eyes closing in pleasure as her mouth opened and a moan came from it as Caitlin descended upon her ever wetter core and sucked on her clit while she fingered her wet pussy. A hand even going up to squeeze a breast as she pleasured her in ways she hadn't felt in a long time. As she and Martin hadn't gotten around to such things in the short time he'd been back due to the elated feeling of his being back and the two just wanting to be around one another for as long as possible, even if they weren't doing much at the time. A loud gasp escaped Clarissa as she felt Caitlin's tongue inside of her. "Oh my yes."

She pressed herself into her young lover's mouth as she played with her tits, play that was joined by both of Caitlin's hands and it was pure pleasure for the woman until she felt lips being kissed upon her skin as Caitlin kissed her way up her body and to her lips once again. "That was marvelous." Breathed out the older woman and making Caitlin smile in happiness that she had enjoyed it.

"May I return the favor?" A nod was her answer and it made her smile widely as she turned her young lover on to her own back and quickly took off her pants and underwear.

"Mmm, quite the body my dear."

Caitlin blushed at the intensity of Clarissa's stare but she had to admit it felt really nice to be stared at like that. Especially with pure desire all over her face. The two met in a deep kiss that ended far too soon in the young scientist's mind as she licked her lips and closed her eyes as she felt her body being kissed on, and even having her tits given attention too before finally, her own wet pussy was given focus too. Clit being pleasured before moving on to her pussy, much in the same way she had done and it felt so damnedably good. She would have questioned how she was able to make it feel so great but chose not too as the pleasure was too great. Her back even arching as the pleasure went all through her body. Clarissa ate out her young lover for several minutes until she gave one final lick to her core and moved back up, kissing on the creamy skin as she did so. Tongues soon found their ways back into the other's moves as their fingers began to please the other, making for load moans to happen as they did so. Occasionally, their names and even the names of the men they loved came out of their mouths as they fingered one another. Biting and sucking on each other's necks and tits as they continued to please one another.

Soon, both began to feel themselves coming close to orgasm, the sensation made the two women fasten their pace as they laid on their sides and kissed on the other's skin. "Ohh yes!" Screamed out Clarissa as she came and Caitlin wasn't too far behind as well.

Clarissa laid on her back breathing heavily while an equally heavy breathing Caitlin laid with her with the older woman's arm draped around her. Looking into Clarissa's eyes, Caitlin spoke. "Thank you." Whispered the woman heartfeltedly.

She was given a smile in return. "I thank you as well, my dear."

The two shared a sweet and tender kiss before they finally gave into their exhaustion and passed out together with Caitlin wrapped in the other's arms. Both feeling thankful for this moment in their lives, a moment neither would ever forget or regret for as long as they lived. For it was a moment they sorely needed in that time.

* * *

 **Author's Notes: Oh yes, that seriously did happen. And it would be pointless to flame me for this since I did warn you guys.**


End file.
